


Overcome

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Inside jokes, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, Light-Hearted, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Viktor introduces his new ice skating season theme.Oneshot/drabble





	Overcome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369483) by randomsplashes. 



"Yuuri~" Viktor announced excitedly as he pulled his beloved into their room, where he'd set up something. So this wasn't official of course, just gonna say it now. That didn't matter. He was still happy to talk about it. "I wanna show you something!"

"...is this another poster of my butt?"

"What?" He placed a hand over his heart in mock offense. "Never! No, I just picked a new theme for this season and I wanted you to be the first one to know~"

Yuuri's eyes lit up, and he kissed his cheek. "That's great! What is it?"

"Well..." Viktor cleared his throat and gestured to the poster board. "My theme for this season is... 'overcome'."

"Um, overcome who?" 

He better not have meant something dirty--but no. 

Viktor closed his eyes dramatically. 

" _Chihoko."_


End file.
